


The City (The One) That Knows How [podfic]

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Tina likes feeling like San Francisco is her own personal city. Her secret, her place to perfect the bored face of a city dweller and to enjoy the blossoming of her own possibility, all the people she might become someday. (Podfic length 0:05:45)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City (The One) That Knows How [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The City (The One) That Knows How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677421) by [wintercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek). 



Time: 5m 45s

Streaming audio:

Download:

Single story: [ mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bGlee%5d%20The%20City%20\(The%20One\)%20That%20Knows%20How.mp3)(right-click save to download)  
Entire anthology: [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III masterpost (browse/download individual stories or the whole collection)](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)


End file.
